Ranma, King of the Seventh Power
by Zane the Artist
Summary: After retiring from CP9, Ranma is offered a magical elixir by the WG that can cure him of his curse, but only if he can arrest the Straw Hat Pirates! Set Post Water 7, no yaoi, and no shipping! Read, review, and so on!
1. Chapter 1

Good evening, or morning, or whatever the [****]ing time of day currently is where you are. As per popular request (by me), today we will be entering a parallel One Piece, in which everyone's favorite cat-phobic, cross-dressing, harem creating martial artist from the late '80s, Ranma Saotome of "Ranma 1/2", will be guest-staring.

Now, for the formalities, *takes out little note from pocket and reads aloud* "Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and One Piece is the property of Shonen Jump and Eiichiro Oda. I claim no rights to said mangas or any of their characters, nor do profit in any way through this fanfic. Please support the official releases." *breathes sigh of relief/exhaustion* [****]ing lawsuits. Now, without further adieu, enjoy the fanfic.

"Ranma, King of the Seventh Power"

Chapter 0: "The Legend of the King"

As always, the young, eager students of the Rokushiki Training Grounds are hard at work, practicing and honing their skills and techniques for the day they are admitted into the esteemed ranks of CP. Out in the front, a group of students were practicing their form.

Unknown to their master, however, two had snuck off to visit the Grand Wall of Masters, a trophy case depicting photos of CP legends that came before them.

"Look here!" one of the two students, a young man with sunglasses and small captain's jacket on his shoulders, said, pointing to one of the pictures. "It's a photo of Rob Lucci! He's the greatest Six Powers Master ever!"

"Yeah!" the other, a short boy with glasses and no shirt, replied. "I hope I'm that strong when I'm a master!"

"Well, maybe you will be..." The two turned around nervously to come face to face with their elderly master, a cross look on his face and wooden practice sword in his hand, "...IF YOU STOP SKIPPING OUT ON YOUR TRAINING!"

After being lectured by their master and nursing their bumps and bruises, the sunglasses student asked, "Say master, who's the greatest Six Powers user?" The master gave him a questioning look and replied, "Why do you ask?"

"We were talking about how Rob Lucci was our favorite master, so who's yours?" the glasses boy asked. The master chuckled as he walked up to the trophy case, placing his hand on the glass, sliding open the door, and picking up a dusty photo.

"My favorite, eh?" he smiled, blowing away the dust on the photo. It revealed a young, black-haired man, whose hair was tied back into a string of orbs while the bangs stayed in front. The man wore the customary black suit of a CP9 agent. He was grinning ear to ear and flashing a peace-sign to the camera. "Without a doubt, Ranma Saotome."

The two students were puzzled by this name. They had never heard or read of this Ranma person before.

"Though Lucci is regarded as the greatest 6 Powers user, the true greatest is Ranma. He executed the techniques with great skill and ease. Once he even leapt over 50 feet in the air with a single Moon Walk bounce, and he even broke steel with his Finger Pistol!"

"So then why have we never heard of him?" sunglasses asked.

"Yeah, why isn't he the official greatest?" shirtless added. The master looked a bit nostalgic recalling these memories.

"While he is very well deserving of that title, he never once took a life using the martial arts. CP9 are executioners of justice, and without the will to kill, Ranma never made an official name for himself, and eventually faded into nothing more than a legend."

"Wow!" sunglasses exclaimed awestruck, "He was even better than Rob Lucci?"

"Exponentially. He even surpassed the 6 Powers and created a stronger Seventh Power altogether!"

"A seventh power?" shirtless gasped.

"Indeed. However, Ranma claimed it was a bloodline power that only a Saotome could learn. The Seventh Power, Mimic."

"Mimic?"

"Yes," the master continued, "Mimic. Ranma was so skilled in the martial arts that he could even copy and perform the moves of his opponent instantly after seeing them once!

"Once, in a field mission, Ranma had to apprehend a criminal from Karate Island, known for his one-hit-kill karate move. As soon as he used that move, Ranma read his attack path, dodged the move, and subsequently defeated his opponent using the very same move!"

"So whatever happened to him, master?" sunglasses asked, inspired by this Six Powers god.

"Eventually, he joined the ranks of CP9 and dispensed justice where needed. After a good 10 years of heroism, he retired early and left the ranks 4 years ago. Last I heard, he had gone to live on a deserted island in the Grand Line to train in solitude and perfect his style."

"I sure hope I become as strong as him some day!" Sunglasses said, with Shirtless nodding in agreement. The two then ran off to rejoin practice.

The master smiled as he went after them, reminded of the great student, and wondering what had become of the notorious Ranma.


	2. Chapter 2

*Zane, dressed as the narrator from the Twilight Zone* "For those of you just tuning in, we are continuing the previous chapter of a look into a parallel One Piece. One would not expect a Nerima resident, Ranma Saotome, to be found within this universe, nor would they expect what is about to occur next, in the Crossover Zone."

Chapter 1: A Legendary Retirement

The sun was bright and shining over the small island of Kunren Isle, a natural fortress with its sharp coral ring that encircled the island, towering mountains, and beast-infested jungle. At the beach, a certain martial artist sat legs folded as he stared out at the ocean, taking in the beauty of nature. The man looked similar to the Ranma Saotome in the photo from before, but their were some slight differences.

This Ranma was indeed taller and older, his ponytail a few orbs longer, his muscles slightly larger, and he had a bit of stubble on his chin. His outfit was strange for a beach visitor, as it was a black suit and tie, like that of a CP9 agent, and around his neck was a silver locket.

Suddenly, a large crab-like creature bursted out of the sand behind him and swung its at claw at the man. Ranma simply raised his hand, catching the giant claw, and without even looking away from the ocean! He then single-handedly lifted the crab over his head by its claw and delivered one lightning-fast punch to its abdomen, rendering the beast unconscious. After hurling his attacker back into the sea, Ranma stood up (And yes, he did all this while still sitting cross-legged!), dusted off the sand, and walked off into the jungle.

After strolling through the jungle and smacking down the occasional tiger or snake that would attack him, he reached his destination, a small cabin located in a field a short ways away from the jungle. He opened the door entered.

The cabin interior was nothing special, just the necessities anyone would need, such as a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and even a training room with practice dummies and weights. The only lavishing furniture happened to be an armchair in the living room. It wasn't much, but it was home. And that was all he needed.

Ranma proceeded to head to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. Looking inside, the fridge was stuffed with various animal meat and edible plants, fruits, and vegetables. He wouldn't have to go hunting again anytime soon. After taking a few ingredients out, he closed the door and started cooking dinner. This kind of task was simple to him, seeing as he had learned to do so while a CP9 agent. When finished, he took his dinner to a table and started eating.

Suddenly, a ringing sound was heard, surprising him a bit. He turned to see the Den-Den Mushi was ringing. He had not received a call in over 5 years! He got up and walked over to the snail, picked up the receiver, and said into it, "Hello, this is Ranma Saotome."

"Mr. Saotome," a gruff voice said on the other side, "this is Vice-Admiral Momonga. This may be a bit sudden, but tomorrow, my troops and I will be visiting your island. Don't worry, it's not an attack or anything, we simply have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Ranma queried, "About what?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot divulge this information over the air ways to avoid the risk of wiretaps, but we will be able to explain tomorrow in person."

"Fine, but if you're coming by boat, I suggest you use a small rowboat when within 3 kilometers of the island. The coral ring would sink any large vessel that tries to enter it."

"Thank you for this advice, my friend, and stay well." The line ended here and the call was over. Ranma hung up the phone and sighed. _I thought I was done playing secret agent when I retired, _he thought. _Maybe after this mission I can finally train in peace._


	3. Chapter 3

_ Sorry last chapter took so long. It was meant to be one large chapter with this one until I came down with a case of Writer's Block. For the sake of my fans, I cut it in half and turned the previous chapter 1 into 2 parts. Here's chapter 3! Or chapter 2 part 2. Or is it Chapter 1 part 2 because of the first being a prologue? Well whatever. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3: "Freedom and its Price"

_The next day..._

Ranma stood at the beach he and Momonga planned to meet at. With his arms crossed and a determined look on his face, he was confident that whatever this was, it was definitely worth his time. He could already see a small rowboat with 5 Marines aboard, Momonga included, and Ranma was ready for anything. The only thing that could ruin this poised appearance of his, however, struck then.

A wave of cold ocean water inadvertently splashed the poor man, turning him into his red-headed, female form, which like his male form, didn't show that much change from age from her training days. She was slightly taller from back then, her ponytail was also a couple orbs more now, and she had gone up a cup size. But aside from these changes, she hadn't aged a day.

The rowboat docked on the sandy shores of Kunren Isle and its armed occupants exited, the four grunts wary of the strange, tuxedoed girl in front of them.

"You there!" one yelled, pointing his rifle at Ranma, "State your name and business!"

"Look," she said, tired of this tedious explanation after the 50th time, "I know that you must be confused as to who I am since Ranma Saotome is the only human inhabitant of the island, but, as strange as it sounds, **I** am Ranma Saotome."

"Liar!" the grunt shouted, cocking the gun and causing the other three to take aim, "Our intel says that Ranma Saotome is a tall, dark-haired male with a ponytail and a CP9 oriented, black suit," Ranma instinctively took a stance, "Now state your real name and business before we open fi-" The grunt was cut off as Momonga raised a hand of silence.

"Enough! This girl is indeed Ranma Saotome." His men were shocked and confused by this statement, but lowered their weaponry.

"Admiral Sengoku debriefed me on your 'situation', and this actually brings me to the reason we have come to your island." Ranma lowered his guard a bit, knowing that Momonga was telling the truth. Sengoku was one of the few people outside of his Six Powers masters and comrades who knew of Ranma's curse. It was a well kept secret to prevent any enemies from knowing how to slightly weaken Ranma.

Ranma also had in the past struck a deal with Sengoku regarding his curse. Ranma had promised to faithfully carry out any orders from Marine HQ in addition to his CP9 missions in exchange for any information regarding a cure to his transformation problem. And he realized now was the time that Sengoku chose to finally carry out his end of the bargain.

"Rather than discuss it here," Ranma said, "I would prefer we discuss this matter back at my cabin. There I can return to my true form and we will avoid the risk of the animals attacking." Momonga nodded in agreement, as did his men. They were a bit confused as to what the girl meant by "true form", but they knew that the island was famous for the incredibly dangerous wildlife, and they would rather not run the risk of dying.

After making their way through the jungle, Ranma and Momonga entered Ranma's cabin, the back-up troops remaining outside to guard the cabin, but really so that Ranma's secret could stay safe. After fetching a teapot of hot water and pouring it on himself, Ranma took a seat in the armchair while Momonga pulled up a regular chair from the dining room across from Ranma.

"So," Ranma began, "what is it that Sengoku found?" Momonga sighed, walking over to the door, opening it, and quickly whispering something to a nearby grunt. After a few seconds, the grunt handed him a small, turquoise chest with a gold, dragon head-shaped lock on the front. Momonga returned to his chair with the box and pulled a small, gray key out of his Marine overcoat.

Unlocking the chest, the vice-admiral reached into the chest and pulled out the only hope Ranma had of removing his curse. What he held looked like an ordinary gourd with a red string tied around the handle, and the kanji for "dragon" was written on the gourd in red. Anyone would be skeptical of this so-called cure, but Ranma had done enough research on curses and their cures during his stay on the island to realize what this was.

Legend says that there was once a man who was afflicted with an incurable disease so painful that it was considered a curse. His skin turned purple, his eyesight faded, and every so often, he would cough up blood. The man had seen every doctor and sage he could find, but none could cure his curse. He soon gave up hope and wandered the rest of the world, looking for a place to die.

One day, the man fell into a deep crevice while searching for his grave. Miraculously, he did not die, but was temporarily paralyzed at the bottom of the abyss. It was there that he met the most astounding creature he had ever seen. A dragon, clothed in scales of gold, with eyes as red as flames and just as bright.

"Eat me," he asked the beautiful beast, "for I have not long to live, anyway. I would be overjoyed if my death at least meant that you can slay your hunger."

The dragon was moved by this poor man and felt pity for him. A single tear, which shimmered like crystal in the light of the dragon's eyes, fell from its eye and onto the man. And as soon as the tear made contact with the man's skin, he felt of surge of energy throughout his body. He regained the ability to move and stood up, but that was not all. His skin returned to its former shade, he could see clearly once again, and all the pain he felt vanished in an instant! He had been cured!

The beast carried him back up to the top of the crevice, then flew off to the west. The man went back to his doctors and sages and spread the news of the miracle that befell him. Though none believed he met a dragon, they did verify that his curse had been lifted. The man went on to name his miracle cure Dragon's Tear Elixir.

And that was what Momonga held in his hand at that moment! Ranma could only stare at the bottle in awe as Momonga's words snapped him back to reality.

"It was not easy to procure the Dragon's Tear Elixir, Mr. Saotome. This is without a doubt the last of the curse-curing potion left in this world, and it's priceless."

Ranma reached out for the bottle, but Momonga pulled it away, "Which is why the Fleet Admiral cannot simply give this to you, in spite of your many accomplishments. To sum it up, we want you to do one last mission for us, Ranma." He pulled out a small stack of wanted posters and handed them to the Ranma. He skimmed through them, only paying attention to name, picture, and bounty.

"Cyborg" Franky [44,000,000 B]

"Demon Child" Nico Robin [80,000,000 B]

"Cotton Candy Lover" Chopper (pet) [50 B]

"King of Snipers" Sogeking [30,000,000 B]

"Black-Leg" Sanji [77,000,000 B]

"Cat Burglar" Nami [16,000,000 B]

"Pirate Hunter" Zoro [120,000,000 B]

"Straw Hat" Luffy [300,000,000 B]

"Recently, these pirates, known as the Straw Hat Pirates, utterly destroyed the great island of judgement, Enies Lobby, obliterated the current CP9, the very Cipher Pol. you were enlisted into," Momonga continued, "and declared war on the World Government by burning its flag. Naturally, they want this problem taken care of quickly, lest the public lose faith in them and us."

"Okay," Ranma nodded looking up, "now skip to the part that involves me."

"Intel has informed us that their log post will lead them close to this island. We want you, the greatest of CP9, to do what even Rob Lucci failed to do: lure to this island and arrest the Straw Hat Pirates!"

Ranma chuckled a bit, surprising the Vice-Admiral. He crushed the posters in his hand and said with a dark sneer, "Tell those old men to get the stocks and my elixir ready, 'cause the Straw Hats are about to face justice."


End file.
